


Checkmate

by missfortunesirprize



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death stared down at the board. He looked up as he pushed his piece across the board. "Checkmate, old friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

The only sounds in the room were the scrape of wood against wood and the subtle crackling of the fire. The fireplace bathed the two men in a soft orange glow, creating shadows across their faces. None of them spoke for an unknown amount of time, each of them focusing on the square board firmly on the table between them. "Your turn." The shorter of the two drummed his fingers against the table in a random pattern and stared at the small wooden pieces in front of him. "I don't know why we try, we both know that I'll never win." But he reached out anyway, pushing a white pawn forward and taking one of Death's black ones. 

"I had hoped you would improve." A smile spread across Chuck's face at the words and he shook his head. "Well, at least I'll always have the memory of that time in Las Vegas." Death chuckled to himself and moved a piece of his own forwards, slowly getting closer to winning the game. Again. "You did look so pleased to have beaten me." The two fell into comfortable silence and remembered distant memories, of times when they were only getting to know eachother. "When I first met you, you were younger," Chuck says, not looking in the other man's eyes. "Do you remember ancient Rome?" A giggle escapes Chuck's lips. "I've never seen you have so much fun in all my years." Death watched as Chuck went further into his memories, and startled when Chuck's eyes opened and focused on him, saying nothing.

Death stared down at the board. He looked up as he pushed his piece across the board. "Checkmate, old friend." Chuck said nothing, and smiled. "I felt it in Rome. Not all of the other things that happened in Rome. The first time I wasn't in control. You are infinite, death will always exist. As people stop believing in me, I lose power. I cannot help them, without interfering with fate and free will, and they condemn me for it." He smiled sadly. "Rome was. Will always be a shining moment in my memory. You will always be a shining point. Despite everything that happened." Death looked down at his hands. "I've been waiting for this day for millenia. Even God must die. Are you ready?"

An odd smile took over Chuck's face. "For this and you, I've been ready since Rome."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognise.


End file.
